Porcelain
by alexis.belt.7
Summary: When Hermione receives word her parents are broke, she does anything to help them out. When she hears of the Porcelain Program, and its pay, it's a deal she can't really refuse. The only problem? She has to sell her body to others. What happens when Draco Malfoy buys her?
1. Prologue

With him behind me, I wondered if this was worth it. If my parents were worth this. If losing my dignity was worth this. If betraying my friends was all worth this. _Of course it's worth it._ My inner conscience tells me. Your parents have done everything for you, the least you can do is help them.

Disgust goes through me as he touches my hand. Maybe this wasn't worth it. Yes it is. I gasp as he pushes my hair out of my face. I bite back a sob as he grabs my side, and a tear goes down my face when he grabs my shirt. Then, he's gone. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm taking you back." he says. I look to him in shock.

"What?" I ask, flabbergasted. I wish I had relief, but I didn't. I needed this money even if I had to disgrace myself with him.

"The only reason I got you MUDBLOOD, was because you were the only virgin in the whole Porcelain Program. Not even that's worth being with you now that I think about it." he shouts to me. It was a good thing that the Hidden room was sound proof. I flinch back. Should I fight back? Should I stand there? Should I let him kick me out and have no chance of ever helping my parents?

"NO," I say, trying to make my voice as steady as I could, but it cracked. Malfoy spins on his heel to look me dead in the eyes. "You can't." I practically beg. He smirks evilly at me and I feel as if the world is falling around me. I just wanted to go home and cry, wishing this never happened. But, if I didn't do this, I won't have a home to go back to.

"And why not?" he says, while taking long strides to me until he is up in my face. I can feel his breath go down my face. I have to look up to his eyes, then my eyes flicker back down, careful not to be drawn in by his mesmerizing eyes. His breath smells sickly sweat, almost drawing me in. I have trouble finding my voice.

" Because... because..." I stutter. he steps back and frowns. My eyes flicker everywhere but him.

"Because what, Granger?" he taunts, getting impatient. A cold chill goes down my back.

"I need the money." I whisper. Afraid he didn't hear me, I look up for a split second. His eyes flash an emotion I have never seen before. I can tell he has heard me.

"I don't know Granger, I don't want to be with a mudblood." he says, spitting out the last word, and I flinch again. Think of something, anything. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"You can have the girl that probably no one else will get, the only one who could get in Granger's pants. You can do whatever you want to me. Anytime you want." I say, not convincingly. HE purses his lips. I wasn't convincing him. I have to trick him. "Unless you can't afford me." I say. Disbelief goes through his eyes and he half smiles.

"Of course I can afford you. I'm Draco Malfoy!" he shouts. He paces to me quickly and I close my eyes waiting for an impact. Instead, I feel lips on mine. Shocked, I pull back.

"The hell?" I ask. Instead, he just looks at me.

"You don't seem to have bad breath," he looks down. "You're kind of curvaceous. I guess a decent size. Fine, Granger, I'll do it." he says. I look at him.

"What?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"I'll do it, but on my terms." he says, I nods. "One," He puts up a finger, "you don whatever I want, when I want." he says. He holds up two fingers. "Two, don't talk unless I say. And three," he holds up a third finger, "you never tell anyone." he says. Those seem reasonable. Plus, they were in the code, so it wasn't like I was adding effort.

"Got it." I say. He smiles with an undertone of menacing and caresses my hair. Then, he yanks it.

"WE start tomorrow." he says, then strides out.


	2. Chapter 1: Life can be so cruel

**New chapter, yay!**

* * *

_**Life Can Be SO Cruel**_

_Im just a girl, you're just a boy  
This is my heart, it's not a toy_

_- "Doll House" by Priscilla Renea _

* * *

**Hermione**

I wake up to Lavender and Ginny pecking on me. I bat my eyes before looking up. Bright light invades my eyes and I quickly shut them. Turning over, I clutch the duvet in my hands and pull it over my head. Lavender scowls and starts beating on my back to get me up. I let out a shriek.

"What the bloody hell, Lavender?" I shout before the light takes over my eyes again. Finally getting used to it, the light doesn't seem to bother me now. I sit upand stretch my arms up and yawn. Lavender looks to Ginny to roll her eyes.

"What's going on?" I ask. I fall on the pillow again and dig myself into its fluffy softness.

"Hogsmeade is what's happening. Get your lazy ass out of bed before I drag it out." Ginny replies before cruelly taking my covers from me. I shiver and curl up in a ball before I'm pushed into the floor.

"Ouch, stop! Why do I need to be in Hogsmeade?" I ask, then yawn again. Why was I so damn tired? I stand up and stretch again. Ginny and Lavender share a glance before pushing me down the stairs into the common room.

"We all agreed to go boy hunting for the formal, remember?" Ginny urges. I shake my head before it snaps up. That was today? "Yes, it's today." Ginny replies. Oops, said that out loud. I break from their grasp before walking myself to the bathroom that the boys shared with the girls. It was stupid, really. The boys could peek in on us at anytime.

"Get in the shower girl! Your hair is as tall as Mount Everest!" Lavender screeches before pushing me into the multi-stalled bathroom. Grumbling, I go over to the back stall, knock to see if it's occupied, then enter. The hot water felt good on my aching muscles. That is, until minutes later Ginny screamed at me to get out.

"WE don't have time for you to dilly dally around!Get your ass out of there!" she screams before throwing me a towel. Grumbling, I dry myself off before going through the common room in only my towel to get back up to the dormitories. Once there, I hurry and pick out an outfit before Lavender and Ginny pick something for me. I finally decide on a red blouse and shorts, it's not like I really wanted to impress anyone.

My love life was a ficky one. I never had a boyfriend, I just found it silly. Why date someone when it doesn't matter? High-school lover almost never lasted. What's the point? Besides, who would want to be with a bushy haired beaver like me?

I finally get dressed and go over to where the others were doing their hair. I smile and go over. I'll admit, Lavender was awesome at gaining control of my hair. Most of the time.

"You guys ready?" I ask. They look over to me and shake their heads. I rush down the stairs with them on my tail. At the bottom of the steps stood Harry and Ron waiting for me. I smile to them and hook my arms into theirs as we walk to breakfast.

The great hall smelled of pastries and waffles and syrup. All in all, it was a delicious sight. My taste buds watered as the wonderful food appeared in front of us.I quickly started shoveling food into me mouth while Harry and Ron laughed. Soon, Ron squirted syrup all over him and nothing stopped me as I laughed. This morning was great, until a certain Malfoy came.

"Mudblood, Weasel, Scarhead." he acknowledged us by the horrid nicknames he made for us all. Harry scowls and sits up before I push him back down. Malfoy smirks in amusement.

"Have to get your girlfriend to help you do everything, eh Potter? Your a wimp." Malfoy says before sauntering off to torture Neville. I.I look to Harry who was blazing. Especially Ron.

"You aren't really her boyfriend, are you?" he asks Harry. Harry and I fervently shake our heads no. harry was like a brother to me, I could never see him that way.

"Let's just eat, guys." Ron suggests and we nod in agreement. WE continue to shovel food into our mouths when the post came. hundreds of owls came swooping from the windows of the great hall. Hedwig was one of them. The familiar snowy white owl landing right in front of Harry to give him the Daily Prophet. Ron leans over Harry's shoulder to look into it.

"What crap are they spilling out now?" he asks as Hedwig flies away. Harry frowns.

"Well, apparently, Voldemort still cease to exist in the Ministries eyes, and I am apparently making it all up for attention." he says, then skims over the paper some more. "Half off on sleeping potion at Diagon Alley, and some really old news. They just now figured out Pinky Pied Pony joined Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." he says.

Dolores Umbridge was a pinkified monstrosity that invaded our school. I was only three days since the new year of school started, and I am already tired of her, and I haven't had her class yet! But I had her tomorrow...

"Really, the ministry probably just didn't want anyone to find out." I tell him. I pat his back and he smiles when Ron pats his head. We laugh until a brownish gold owl swoops down and drops a letter at my lap. Curious, I pick it up then look around to see if the bird would come back. It didn't. Shrugging, I open up the letter. On the front was elegant calligraphy spelling my name. It didn't look familiar.

Using my finger as a letter opener, I slice open the envelope. Inside was manilla colored paper, the really expensive thick kind. It read as shown:

_To our dearest Hermione,_

_we just wanted to say we received your letter and am glad to hear from you. But we have some horrid news to share, were broke. The teeth place was shut down because of germy things. Oh, Hermione, were not sure what to do. Sorry the letter was so short my dear, but we really are busy trying to get it up and running. Don't write back for a while, we won't have much time to reply._

_We love you,_

_Mum and Dad._

I look at the letter and reread it over and over again. They must really be nervous, they weren't even able to send me a longer letter. I hide a sob in my mouth. Looking around, I run out of the great hall into my bedroom. What will I do? The last thing I see as I'm leaving is Draco Malfoy looking at me.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I just wanted the boring stuff to be out of the way. The next chapter will start getting more interesting. BWAHahahHAHAH!**


End file.
